As backbone communication networks evolve to support a longer distance and a larger capacity, optical transmission systems have been developed. As signal modulation schemes used in an optical transmission system, there is an intensity modulation (IM) scheme, where a signal to be transmitted is superposed with a signal light, and a phase modulation (PM) scheme. The PM scheme is used in a digital coherent receiving scheme (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).